Semiconductor die can be stacked in a package and coupled using through-die vias (e.g., through-silicon vias). For example, semiconductor memory die can be stacked to increase the amount of memory provided by a packaged semiconductor memory device. However, using through-die vias in die stacks presents significant engineering challenges. For example, through-die vias consume die area; their use thus increases die size.
Accordingly, there is a need for efficient schemes for using through-die vias to couple stacked memory die.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawings and specification.